April 22, 2011 Smackdown results
The April 22, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 19, 2011 at the O2 Arena in London, England. Summary Prior to an extremely personal WrestleMania rematch with Rey Mysterio, a very biter Cody Rhodes handed out paper bag masks to the London members of the WWE Universe, urging them to hide all their lying eyes and their ugliness. Although The Ultimate Underdog used his incredible athleticism to pick up the quick pin on the self-conscious Superstar, Rhodes unleashed a vicious attack on The Master of the 619 after the bell, initiating a brutal battle between them that spread all through the United Kingdom crowd. The carnage ended when the second-generation Superstar hit Mysterio with a devastating Cross Rhodes onto the hard ringside floor. It was later announced that the explosive rivalry between Mysterio and Rhodes will be settled in a Falls Count Anywhere Match at Extreme Rules. The dysfunctional turmoil between Team LayCool personified itself during the second week of their couples therapy. After a smug "Sir" Michael Cole reminisced about his knighting ceremony four days before on Monday Night Raw – where he made WWE Hall of Famer Jim Ross kiss his feet – his Extreme Rules tag team partner Jack Swagger emerged. The All-American American dominated Trent Barreta, finishing him off with his dreaded ankle lock. Big Show & Kane grabbed championship glory together for the second time in their illustrious careers, triumphing over Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel to capture the WWE Tag Team Championships. After The Big Red Monster and The World's Largest Athlete punished the title holders, Big Show hurled Gabriel out of the ring and onto Ezekiel Jackson. The giant then turned his attention back to "The One Man Rock Band," chokeslamming him to the canvas for the victory. After preventing Chris Masters from cinching in the Master Lock – by kicking off the ropes and sending his chiseled opponent crashing backward to the canvas – Drew McIntyre executed the Future Shock DDT for the impressive win. When Ezekiel Jackson leveled Wade Barrett – presumable trying to attack his fellow Corre member's challenger Kofi Kingston – the English Superstar told him to leave ringside. Then, in the heat of battle, Barrett blasted his high-octane opponent with a brutal kick. When Kofi tried to counter the champion's follow-up assault, Barrett used his presence of mind – and the nearby ring ropes – to trap Kingston, grabbing the three-count to successfully defend his Intercontinental Title. One week after Edge's forced retirement from WWE, Alberto Del Rio ridiculed the 11-time World Champion with a mock Retirement Party. His "presents" included a grandfather clock for Edge to watch his life tick away, adult diapers, a "heavier" version of former WWE Diva Lita for companionship, a walker and even a mobility scooter, complete with handicap parking pass. Moments later, The Ultimate Opportunist himself surprised both Del Rio and the WWE Universe, emerging to humorously address the "party poopers." When Brodus Clay stomped up the ramp to take him out, Christian emerged from under the ring, striking his aristocratic adversary's protégé with a ladder. After slamming Del Rio into the barricade, Captain Charisma climbed the rungs of destiny in the center of the ring, grabbing the vacant World Heavyweight Championship suspended high above the London masses. Will the same thing happen when Christian faces his elitist foe at Extreme Rules in nine days? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Beth Phoenix defeated Layla *Rey Mysterio defeated Cody Rhodes (14:42) *Jack Swagger defeated Trent Baretta (1:13) *Kane & The Big Show defeated Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel (w/ Ezekiel Jackson) © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (4:02) *Drew McIntyre defeated Chris Masters (3:36) *Wade Barrett (w/ Ezekiel Jackson) © defeated Kofi Kingston to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (8:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Rey Mysterio v Cody Rhodes April 22, 2011 Smackdown.1.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.2.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.3.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.4.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.5.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.6.jpg Jack Swagger v Trent Baretta April 22, 2011 Smackdown.7.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.8.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.9.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.10.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.11.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.12.jpg Kane & The Big Show v Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel April 22, 2011 Smackdown.13.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.14.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.15.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.16.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.17.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.18.jpg Drew McIntyre v Chris Masters April 22, 2011 Smackdown.19.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.20.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.21.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.22.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.23.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.24.jpg Wade Barrett v Kofi Kingston April 22, 2011 Smackdown.25.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.26.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.27.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.28.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.29.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.30.jpg Alberto Del Rio threw a Retirement Party for Edge April 22, 2011 Smackdown.31.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.32.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.33.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.34.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.35.jpg April 22, 2011 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #609 at CAGEMATCH.net * #609 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events